Gigadramon
Wicked Underling Hacker Spike and Shield |enva=Christopher Smith |envan=(Fusion) |g1=Dramon-type |s1=Megadramon }} Gigadramon is an Android Digimon. It is a dark dragon Digimon that was developed at the same time as Megadramon. As a combat dragon that was armed to the teeth by further remodeling, its existence is the epitome of a fiendish computer virus. Its arms are equipped with the "Giga Hands". Attacks *'Genocide Gear'This attack is named "Giga Byte Wing" in Digimon World 2, Digimon Digital Card Battle, and "Genocidal Gears" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links.: Fires countless organic missiles. *'Evil Claw' (Guilty Claw): Wages attacks with the Giga Hands. *'Giga Heat' *'Guilty Wind' *'Genocide Attack': Fires countless organic missiles from both of its arms. Design Gigadramon is a purple dragon with purple hair and yellow eyes. It has robotic wings and two arms, and wears a black helmet and black gauntlets on its arms. Etymologies ;Gigadramon (ギガドラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'En:' . *Dra. From the Dramon-type. Fiction Digimon Adventure Megadramon and Gigadramon were a part of Machinedramon's minions that served as his air troops and that, under his command, leveled his artificial domain in order to expose the DigiDestined. Gigadramon's final fate is unknown. Digimon Frontier When told the Legendary Warriors about invading 's castle, a Gigadramon was seen as part of his beast army. Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A Gigadramon was with Neo Saiba during the invasion on Lord MagnaAngemon's castle where it was destroyed by one of the two Knightmon. Digimon World Gigadramon is unraisable normally, but if the player starts a new game on a Japanese version and presses the triangle and circle button during loading time, the status box will appear with the toolbox containing many tools. One of them is "Giga Hand", which is the digivolve tool for digivolving to Gigadramon. The moves of Gigadramon are the same as Megadramon. The Giga Hand is also available through a Gameshark or other cheat device. Bandai also occasionally gave out memory cards that awarded Gigadramon digivolution items. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Gigadramon is the last opponent of the second Steep Road's Battle Arena. He uses the "Mega Giga" Deck. The Gigadramon card is #005 and is an Ultimate level Fire-type card with 1480 HP, needing 50 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Giga Byte Wing": inflicts 900 damage. * "Evil Claw": inflicts 710 damage. * "Giga Heat": inflicts 550 damage. Digimon World 2 Gigadramon digivolves from Deltamon and Devidramon. Gigadramon is among the group of Ultimate level Digimon who can not digivolve. Gigadramon can be found in the wild partnered up with SkullGreymon and DarkTyrannomon. Its attack, "Giga Byte Wing", hits one target and prevents the target from recovering their status for one turn. Digimon World 3 Gigadramon is a collectable red card with 28 AP and 22 HP. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Gigadramon digivolves from Ikkakumon, Guardromon, and GeoGreymon, and can digivolve to Darkdramon, Machinedramon, and MetalSeadramon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order When the finds and in Infinite Cauldron Core 02 they state they do not have the time to fight the Hero, and instead, Kuzuhamon summons a Gigadramon, as well as a BlackWarGrowlmon, Megadramon, WereGarurumon (Black), and MetalGreymon (Blue), and then leave. Just as the Hero was about to fight the five Digimon however, Kouta Hirose, Yukimura, Himari Oofuchi, and Rikka arrive and fight the five Digimon instead, so that the Hero can continue on without delay. Gigadramon is a Weapon Virus type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Seadramon, Kyubimon (Vaccine), Greymon (Blue), and IceDevimon and can digivolve into Machinedramon, RustTyranomon, Justimon, and Dynasmon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World DS Gigadramon digivolves from Aquilamon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Gigadramon is #255, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 229 HP, 257 MP, 139 Attack, 125 Defense, 68 Spirit, 105 Speed, and 56 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, Protect 4, and Dark Breath 4 traits. It dwells in the Process Factory. Gigadramon digivolves from Devidramon at level 40 with 195 attack and 4400 Machine experience. Gigadramon can DNA Digivolve from DarkLizamon and SandYanmamon, if your base Digimon is at least level 36, with 4000 Machine experience and 210 attack. Gigadramon can DNA digivolve with Moon=Millenniummon to ZeedMillenniummon, with Megadramon to Machinedramon, or with Whamon to GigaSeadramon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Gigadramon is #165, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Dark elements and a weakness to the Water and Holy elements. It possesses the Poison Guard, Death Guard, and Rich traits, and has the special skill Ice Melt. It dwells in the Shadow Abyss. Gigadramon digivolves from Tankmon and can digivolve into Darkdramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Gigadramon, your Digimon must be at least level 30 with 170 attack and 120 speed. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Gigadramon DigiFuses from Airdramon, Tankmon, and Mekanorimon, and can DigiFuse to Diaboromon with Infermon and MarineDevimon, to GigaSeadramon with MegaSeadramon, WaruSeadramon, and ShogunGekomon, or to Darkdramon with Megadramon, Triceramon, and Tankmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Gigadramon is a Wind Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Growlmon, GeoGreymon, and Tankmon and can digivolve to GroundLocomon, Machinedramon, MetalSeadramon, and Darkdramon. Its special attack is Genocidal Gears and its support skill is Iron Clad Defence which increases Defence by 15%. In Complete Edition, Gigadramon can also digivolve from Raptordramon and digivolve to Dorugoramon and Megidramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Gigadramon is a Wind Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Growlmon, GeoGreymon, Tankmon, and Raptordramon and can digivolve to GroundLocomon, Machinedramon, MetalSeadramon, Darkdramon, Dorugoramon, and Megidramon. Its special attack is Genocidal Gears and its support skill is Iron Clad Defence which increases Defence by 15%. Digimon Battle Gigadramon is an obtainable card-digivolved Digimon that digivolves from Mekanorimon and can digivolve to Machinedramon. It has the stat build of Str(4), Dex(1), Con(3), Int(0). There is also a version that can digivolve to HiAndromon. Digimon Soul Chaser Gigadramon digivolves from Tankmon. Digimon Links Gigadramon digivolves from Growlmon, GeoGreymon, and Tankmon and can digivolve to GroundLocomon, Machinedramon, and MetalSeadramon. Digimon ReArise Gigadramon digivolves from Tankmon and can currently cannot digivolve to the Mega level. Notes and references de:Gigadramon